


Good Little Girls Don't Lie

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Feminization, Insults, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oppa Kink, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, i dont understand why degradation isnt a common tag, taeil calls johnny oppa thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: Yes, Taeil is a slut, but only for Johnny.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Good Little Girls Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> this literally came to me in a dream. like, i had a dream that i watched this happening, like a movie. so obviously i had to write it. i feel like a prophet receiving visions from a horny god.
> 
> in other news, i am accepting all requests sent via the dream realm. thanks

They were on each other the instant the door was closed. Johnny’s body pressed against Taeil’s, pinning him wholly against the wall, his strong hands already tugging at Taeil’s clothes.

“Ah--” Taeil gasped when Johnny pressed his mouth over his, breathing hotly onto his lips. His small hands pushed feebly at Johnny’s as he let a small moan slip, “Johnny-ah…”

“Johnny-ah?” Johnny echoed, mouthing at Taeil’s lips, jaw, throat. “I didn’t think it was going to be a _Johnny-ah_ kind of night.”

He continued pulling at Taeil’s clothes, and Taeil gave up his halfhearted struggling and let Johnny strip him. Johnny pushed Taeil’s jacket over his shoulders and onto the floor, and soon Taeil’s shirt was yanked over his head. Without missing a beat, once Taeil’s upper body was bare, Johnny immediately moved down to his pants.

“Ah,” Taeil’s moan turned into a bemused chuckle at the end. “God, slow down.”

But Johnny was too busy pulling Taeil’s belt from its loops to listen. He tossed the belt over his shoulder and tugged Taeil’s jeans down, past his waist. Taeil let out a sharp moan when Johnny pressed his mouth over the front of his underwear. The moan was louder than Taeil expected, and he felt his face heat as he put a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Johnny said, and Taeil could feel his breath through the thin fabric of his boxers. “I like it when you’re loud.”

Taeil whimpered quietly, and his hands grabbed blindly at Johnny’s shoulders. “Come here.”

Johnny stood up and let Taeil pull him close. Their lips slotted together, Johnny’s huge paws running over the expanse of Taeil’s bare chest. When Johnny tilted his hips forward, Taeil could feel the beginnings of an erection pressing through his jeans, and it made him groan.

“You called me Johnny-ah,” Johnny said once their lips broke away.

Taeil suddenly felt very small as he blinked up at Johnny.

“Is that what kind of night it is?” Johnny asked.

Taeil shook his head silently. He could see the slight glint of satisfaction this brought to Johnny’s eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Johnny asked. He rested his hands on either side of Taeil’s face. “What kind of night is it, then?”

Taeil wasn’t sure how to word an answer to that. He just stared up at Johnny quietly.

“Who am I tonight, Taeil?”

Now that was a question Taeil could answer. He half smiled, face beginning to burn with embarrassment, as he opened his mouth and said, “Oppa.”

Within seconds, Taeil was being grabbed and pulled towards the bed on the other side of the room. He was tossed roughly onto the mattress, and he watched with excitement as Johnny stripped himself. Once he was naked, Johnny climbed onto the mattress and finished the work he had started earlier, yanking Taeil’s jeans and underwear down and off his legs and onto the floor. Johnny pressed a few wet, open mouthed kisses to the insides of Taeil’s thighs before he moved to the top of the bed and reached into the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. Taeil was on his back at the end of the mattress, propped up on his elbows as he watched Johnny start to stroke himself.

“Do you need help?” Taeil asked, eyes tracking the way that Johnny’s hand moved up and down. His voice was already a little higher than usual, and he knew Johnny noticed.

“No, baby, why don’t you get yourself ready for me?” Johnny said, tossing over the bottle.

Taeil quickly retrieved it and slicked up his fingers. He sat with his legs far apart, hole presented to Johnny, and reached down to press one finger inside.

Once he started to finger himself, Johnny frowned. “That’s way too slow.”

Taeil stopped, eyes widening. “I can’t go faster,” He said, confused, “I’m not loose enough.”

Johnny let go of his own length and came closer. Taeil watched him, eyes huge, skin beginning to prickle with anxiety. Without saying a word, Johnny moved Taeil’s hand aside, licked his own finger with little thought, and shoved it into Taeil’s hole.

Taeil yelped and tried to move away, but Johnny’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“O-oppa,” Taeil whined thinly as Johnny began to fuck him with his finger, “That hurts.”

Johnny’s face was dark, and it sent a powerful shiver down Taeil’s spine. Taeil had somehow already managed to do something wrong, and he felt his ears burn with shame.

“Can’t believe how tight you are,” Johnny muttered. “For such a slut, you’d think you’d be looser by now.”

“‘M not a slut,” Taeil whimpered as he squirmed.

“Not a slut?” Johnny repeated, incredulous. He shoved a second finger into Taeil, ripping a pained shout from the man beneath him. “If you weren’t a slut, would you have been throwing yourself at me all day like that? Groping me under the table around all our friends? Whining into my ear, begging for oppa?” His fingers thrusted faster, and Taeil thrashed on the mattress desperately. “Not a slut,” He repeated under his breath. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Taeil whimpered, loud and shaky, as tears welled up in his eyes. “Oppa, please…” His hands groped blindly at the air around Johnny, not wanting to touch without permission but desperate for something to ground him.

Johnny pulled his fingers out of Taeil and used both hands to pin him down by the wrists. He leaned close and breathed hot and heavy onto Taeil’s neck, and Taeil just laid, helpless, his chest heaving.

“Good little girls don’t lie,” Johnny said, his voice practically a growl. “Taeil, are you a slut?”

He pressed his teeth into Taeil’s neck, not a bite, but firm enough for Taeil to feel the pressure. Taeil immediately responded, his back arching and legs kicking desperately at the blankets.

“Yes,” Taeil moaned, struggling helplessly against Johnny’s hold on his wrists. “Yes, oppa, I’m a slut. I’m _your_ slut.” He felt more tears prickling his eyes, and he quickly tried to blink them away.

Johnny let go of him and moved off him, but Taeil wasn’t given any time to recuperate before he was being manhandled onto his stomach. Johnny roughly hiked Taeil’s hips up and kneeled behind him, and Taeil, with his face in the mattress, felt Johnny’s erection slide against his thigh.

“How much of a slut are you?” Johnny demanded, now pressing his cock to one of Taeil’s asscheeks. Both his hands were locked on Taeil’s hips, holding him firmly in place.

Taeil tried to grind back against him, but Johnny was quick to land a sharp, stinging slap across his ass. Taeil jerked forward as he cried out, meaningless apologies spilling from his lips.

“Answer the question,” Johnny snapped.

“Yes,” Taeil gasped, already drooling onto the blankets. “I’m a slut. I’m oppa’s needy, desperate slut, I need oppa’s big cock so badly.” His words devolved into mindless babble, vague noises of desperation as he struggled to restrain himself from pushing his hips into Johnny’s.

“So dumb and useless already,” Johnny observed, and the sob this ripped from Taeil’s gaping mouth sent a surge of power through Johnny’s blood, pushing him further into his headspace. Taeil really was his beautiful, stupid little girl.

Johnny let his cock rub against the rim of Taeil’s hole, and Taeil gasped.

“Please, oppa,” Taeil sobbed, “Fuck me, use me, give me your cock.”

The tip of Johnny’s thick cock started to press into Taeil’s hole, and Taeil let out a moan so thin and desperate it might as well have been a scream.

Taeil was _tight_.

They hadn’t done much prepping, nor had either of them used much lube, and Johnny knew this was going to hurt. He leaned forward and reached for Taeil’s hand. Taeil immediately grabbed him and squeezed Johnny’s hand in his own, and Johnny could feel Taeil’s ass clench and unclench around him. And he was barely inside.

“Are you okay, baby girl?” Johnny said, voice softening. “Do you need more lube?”

Taeil turned, half his face still pressed into the mattress, and made watery eye contact with Johnny. Silently, he nodded.

With his free hand (Taeil didn’t seem ready to let go of his hand anytime soon), Johnny retrieved the bottle and opened it, then dripped it directly onto Taeil’s crack. The sudden cold made Taeil shout, and his hand tightened around Johnny’s. Johnny watched as the liquid slid down Taeil’s ass to his hole, and he poured some more for good measure, until Taeil’s ass was Johnny’s very own Slip’N’Slide.

He started to push a little deeper, in and out a few times, testing the waters.

“Is this okay, dear?” Johnny asked, and Taeil nodded again. “Good girl.”

He pushed deeper, harder, and Taeil whimpered and moaned as Johnny finally started to fill him up. Johnny moved their clasped hands onto Taeil’s back, giving himself more leverage as he fully buried himself inside of Taeil. He dragged his cock back, almost all the way out, then snapped forward, his hips clapping against the back of Taeil’s thighs.

“ _Oppa!_ ” Taeil screamed, back arching desperately.

Johnny kept still for a moment, watching the way that Taeil mindlessly grinded his hips backwards, helplessly trying to get more of Johnny’s giant cock. Then he took Taeil’s hip with his free hand, moved his own hips back, and started to piston in and out of Taeil’s tight, insatiable hole.

With every thrust, Taeil moaned, high pitched and needy. It was unbelievable how much Johnny filled him up, how much he felt like he was going to snap in half each and every time Johnny’s huge fucking cock reached its deepest point inside Taeil. He was just such a whore, always starving for Johnny to ruin him. For his _oppa_ to ruin him.

Then Johnny moved one of his legs from a kneeling position to a crouch, his foot flat on the bed beside Taeil, and Taeil felt like he was about to _die._

Such a small change in position, but it somehow sent Johnny’s cock miles deeper into Taeil, and Taeil couldn’t control the screams that were ripped out from his chest with every thrust. He was squeezing Johnny’s hand so tight, that if he had a clearer head he might worry about breaking Johnny’s goddamn fingers. He couldn’t do anything but just let Johnny wreck him, rip him apart at the seams with his monster cock.

He heard Johnny talking to him, telling him something about whores and sluts and whiny baby girls, and it made him feel so depraved and filthy, knowing that that was _him_. Taeil was the whore, the slut, the whiny, debased, needy baby girl. He was just his oppa’s stupid fucking cumslut, and god, he fucking loved it.

He didn’t feel his orgasm coming, it crashed through him all at once like a tidal wave. Every muscle in his body tightened up, his hole clenching hard around Johnny, as his cock, untouched, spurted cum onto the blankets below.

One final murmur from Johnny, “ _good girl_ ,” and he was spilling his hot cum deep inside Taeil.

Taeil fell limp, the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto his own cum being Johnny’s strong hands around his waist. Johnny slowly pulled out, leaving a gaping emptiness inside Taeil, and gently helped Taeil onto his back.

Taeil was rendered immobile for a good few moments, coming down slowly from that post-orgasmic haze. Once his head finally cleared, he blinked his eyes open to see Johnny laying beside him, smiling at him softly.

“Hey babe,” Johnny said warmly. “How ya feeling?”

Taeil took a deep breath, then laughed quietly. “Wow.”

“Mmm,” Johnny agreed. “Was that good?”

Taeil blinked a few times, taken aback by the emotional intensity he had just gone through. “Yeah. Wow, that was… You did great.”

A soft giggle from Johnny. “That’s good to hear. And you, you did _amazing_.”

Taeil smiled, and the grin on Johnny’s face felt like a beam of sunlight directly into his eyes. He looked away, to the ceiling.

“So my hyung’s back now, hm?” Johnny asked, snuggling closer. He slung an arm over Taeil’s stomach.

Taeil nodded and hummed, putting an arm around Johnny’s shoulder and combing Johnny’s hair gently with his other hand. “We haven’t done something like that in a while.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said as he nuzzled his face into Taeil’s chest. “I definitely missed it.”

“I could tell.”

Johnny laughed. The two of them laid like that for a while, slowly recovering from their little adventure, until Taeil sat up, pulling away from Johnny’s grasp.

“We gotta clean up, Johnny-ah,” Taeil said. His eyebrows raised at Johnny’s upset pout. “You’re the one who always complains about the stains we leave if we wait until morning. Come on, get up.”

Johnny sighed, but complied nonetheless. There would always be time for cuddles after. Always time to spend with his hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me feedback it keeps me motivated!! thank you so much!!! <3
> 
> oh, also, it didnt end up being used in the fic, but taeil's safeword is noona :-)


End file.
